Tommy Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series)
Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist as well as the center character of Nickelodeon's animated TV series Rugrats (and all films except Rugrats In Paris: The Movie in which he is a supporting character) and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a T-shirt and a diaper and is bald with big, blank eyes. He translates everything adult into baby gibberish, like most babies. He is the main character in Babysmurfrock's Series as it centers around him and the things he faces in everday life as a two year old Description Tommy is like a catholic christian and the former born head leader of the babies. He is like twins with Angelica and always ready for adventure with courage to spare. Sometimes he leads the babies into trouble (usually as a result of one of Angelica's lies), but he always manages to lead them back out again. He is a loyal friend and always ready for action. Tommy is the best friend of Chuckie, who is the exact opposite of him. And he has a younger brother named Dil who often gets in the way, but Tommy still loves him and is very protective of him. He is the main character in the series and appears in every single episode/story Looks In the first series, Tommy is only a 0-2 year old baby toddler. He has a large, bald head with a few hairs on it, and large, round eyes, with a thin neck, round ears, and a bit of a belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a sky-blue shirt that shows his belly-button, and a white, baggy, diaper with yellow straps on it. He walks around barefoot and seems to be a bit pigeon-toed as both of his feet face inwards. In the Tommy Pickes: The Terrible Twos, Tommy is a two year old toddler. He is growing purple hair like his father, and large, round eyes, with a thin neck, round eyes, and still a bit of belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a yellow shirt and blue overalls with a pocket on the front. He walks around with brown shoes and still seems to be a bit pigeon-toed as both of his feet still face inwards Personality Just like his cartoon counterpart Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. Tommy is also very loving and protective towards his friends, especially his younger brother, Dil Pickles. He is very caring and kind-hearted, and will never let his friends down. Tommy is extremely brave and is very rarely seen afraid of anything, only on a few small occasions. Tommy checks the popcorn booth at the movies. He is also shown to be a natural leader and is looked up to by the other babies, coming up with the most ideas to get his friends and himself out of trouble. However, Tommy does have his faults, he can be a little short-tempered at times, and sometimes he can act stubborn and even a little smug if he lets his older cousin Angelica influence him, and he can be rather naive at times. Overall, Tommy is brave, adventurous, selfless, and caring. Gallery The Gallery can be found here Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Pickles Family Category:Males Category:Toddlers Category:Characters with Purple Hair Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Grandsons Category:Siblings Category:Stepgrandsons